It is known in the art to use solvent-based systems to bring about changes to aluminum hydride materials. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,238,336 and 6,984,746 to Lund et al. disclose solvent-based systems for production of an α-alane using an aurin tricarboxylic acid. However, solvent-based systems have inherent problems in terms of use of undesired chemicals and residue solvents and which may persist in an end product.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,617,064 and 6,228,838 to Petrie et al. also address surface stabilizers for aurin tricarboxylic acid solvent additives that need to be added during heating cycles, acid wash steps or through a slow evaporation of slurry additive. While the surface stabilizers refer to a thermal stability over time, it is unclear what effect such stabilizers may have on the aluminum hydrides with respect to exposure to air and moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,544 to Niles discloses a stabilization process for aluminum hydride using various additives and solvent-based systems. However, the art does not provide for a simple mechanical mixing step which will render aluminum hydride in a stabilized form with respect to ambient moisture and water. As such, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.